Trou Noir
by DooMbY
Summary: Quand deux ennemis sont traqués chacun de leur côté, quand ils finissent dans le même endroit, quand cet endroit est noir est froid, et quand ils devront apprendre à mettre leur orgueil de côté pour se sortir de là... HPDM chap 4 online
1. Préface

Cette fic est la première que je fais du style slash

J'espère que vous aimerez…

**Disclamer : tout les personnages appartiennent à Rowling**

Rien à rajouter? Vous pouvez commencer…

* * *

**PRÉFACE**

Draco Malfoy, 16 ans depuis quelques jours, cheveux blonds platines, courait à en perdre haleine dans une rue sombre de Londres.

Harry Potter, 16 ans depuis une minute, cheveux noirs geais, courait lui aussi à en perdre haleine dans une rue sombre de Londres.

Tous deux semblaient fuir quelque chose de gros, malsain, malveillant et rebutant.

Tous deux étaient effrayés, persécutés, poursuivis en cette sombre nuit du premier juillet.

Tous deux, sans le savoir, avaient fait le même nombre de kilomètres à la course depuis leur demeure : 4, Privet Drive, pour Harry et Manoir Malfoy pour Draco.

Aucun des deux garçons ne savait qu'ils venaient de direction opposée et qu'il se percuteraient durement s'ils venaient à se rencontrer.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne vu l'autre arriver, car tous deux étaient trop occupés à regarder en arrière pour vérifier que leur poursuivants perdaient du terrain.

Tous deux sentirent cependant la même douleur lorsque leur corps se butèrent accidentellement.

Tous deux sentirent la même chaleur les envelopper dès qu'ils se cognèrent violemment l'un contre l'autre.

Harry Potter, surprit, attrapa la main de l'inconnu qui venait de lui barrer la route pour éviter de tomber.

Draco Malfoy, étonné, attrapa le bras de la personne anonyme qui venait de lui barrer la route pour empêcher sa chute.

D'une même surprise, les deux garçons sentirent un grand froid les envahir d'un coup.

D'un même frayeur, les deux garçon virent le noir les encercler.

D'un même effroi, le blond et le noir se sentirent tomber, tomber…

Aucun d'eux ne vu les deux troupes qui les poursuivaient se percuter puis se mettre à vociférer l'une contre l'autre, sans autre but que de réveiller les dormeurs du cartier.

Et la dernière chose que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sentirent fut le froid glacé d'un sol de pierres…


	2. Une pièce pleine de vide

Rien à déclarer, a par le fait que tout appartienne à JK Rowling, bien évidemment…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : une salle pleine de vide.**

Draco Malfoy se releva, les yeux fermés, en maugréant contre cet « idiot qui ne s'était pas tassé de son chemin et qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de le faire tomber pour que les autres le rattrapent. ». Bref, le blond était franchement en colère contre Potter (bien qu'il ne sache pas pour l'instant que c'était son ennemi qui lui avait coupé la route), car il savait que ses assaillants allaient bientôt le rattraper.

Il resta debout comme un demeuré, attendant l'effroyable « viens ici tout de suite» de son père de malheur.

Cinq secondes « mais pourquoi ils attendent»

Cinquante secondes « ça y est, ils préparent une attaque contre moi. »

Une minute « mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui foutent à la fin»

Une minute dix secondes « dans cinq secondes ils vont tous m'avada kedavriser tous en même temps. »

Une minute quinze secondes « je vis encore»

Une minute trente seconde : un gémissement sourd se fit entendre.

- Mais merde, tassez-vous de là, j'étouffe!

Draco sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir… en fait, pour ne rien voir du tout, le noir de l'endroit était trop oppressant.

- Pitié… gémit la voix qui se trouvait, oh étonnement, juste en dessous de lui.

Prestement, le jeune Malfoy fit un pas de côté.. mais butta contre quelque chose et tomba lourdement sur ce qui, au toucher, avait la forme d'une jambe.

Dégoûté, le blond se releva précipitamment et se pieds se prirent dans un bout de tissus, manquant de le faire à nouveau tomber. Exaspéré, il tira de sa poche sa baguette magique, priant qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée sous l'impact de sa chute, et murmura une radieuse formule magique (qui a dit jeu de mot?).

- Lumos.

Une pièce apparue alors sous ses yeux. Elle semblait assez spacieuse. Mais peutêtre cette impression de grandeur venait-elle du fait qu'il n'y avait rien dans la pièce… excepté lui et le bonhomme qui l'avait fait tomber.

Bonhomme qui, au son de la voix, reconnu immédiatement son compagnon d'infortune.

- La peste soit sur toi, Malfoy de malheur!

Ledit Malfoy se retourna enfin pour voir l'étranger qui l'avait bousculé (bien que dans la tête de l'autre c'était plutôt le contraire), et jura admirablement bien pour une personne élevée dans l'aristocratie.

- Et merdeuuuh! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi?

- Parle pour toi, Malfoy! Moi il a fallu qui je quitte des ennemis pour te retrouver toi! Répliqua l'autre, comme si tomber sur le blond était le comble de l'infortune.

Piqué au vif, Draco manqua de lui envoyer son poing au nez. Son seul sens inné de la froideur l'empêcha de commettre ce geste.

À la place, il lui lança un regard glacé… que son ennemi ne lui rendit pas. Détail que l'héritier des Malfoy prit en note dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre dans mon chemin? pesta le blond sans aucune gêne.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, espèce d'enfant pourrit gâté, grogna Harry à son tour.

Potter se releva péniblement et fit face à son ennemi, sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. L'autre mis cet action sur le compte de la fureur, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas du tout pourquoi ce sang impure ne daigne même pas soutenir son regard. Réflexion faite, peutêtre était-ce pour le mieux…

- Et Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te sauvais?

Draco tiqua.

- Je ne me sauvais _pas, _Potter!

Harry sourit sans vergogne à son ennemi, bien que l'autre ne le vit aucunement.

- Alors pourquoi tu courrais dans ma direction? Je te manquais?

- _Dans tes rêves, Potter_! Sache que si je courais ainsi c'est pour… eu…

L'esprit du blond parti à la recherche d'une excuse valable, alors que Harry, de son côtééclatait de rire.

- Et toi, alors, répliqua Malfoy avec fureur, pourquoi tu te _sauvais_?

Le jeune Potter cessa immédiatement de rire et se retourna face au mur pour éviter que Malfoy le voit. Cet acte intrigua Draco. Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient éveillés, le Survivant n'avait pas une fois eu un contact visuel avec les yeux de Draco, ce qui était extrêmement étrange. Et un peu contrariant.

- Pour… qu'ils prennent le temps de se calmer…

Le futur mangemort sourit de toute ses dents.

- AH! Alors tu avoues que tu te sauvais!

- Ouais, moi au moins je ne me voile pas la face en clamant des mensonges à qui veut bien les entendre!

Le coup parti sans préavis. Draco frappa Harry derrière la tête, le faisant fortement chanceler, et Potter ne réussit à reprendre équilibre que par un tour de force et une contorsion incroyable. Même s'il aurait pu utiliser le mur d'en face pour se retenir. Malfoy se dit que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était pour ne pas paraître faible… du moins, plus faible qu'il l'a toujours été.

Le blond remarqua alors son compagnon d'infortune se pencher et commencer à tâter le murà la recherche de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, avec un air profondément concentré sur le visage.

- Et tu fais quoi, là? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

- Je cherche une porteça se voit pas?

Malfoy leva un sourcil. Décidément, l'intelligence inférieure de cet être l'étonnerais toujours.

- Regarde autour de toi et tu verras qu'il n'y en a pas, de porte!

Un grognement lui répondit. S'il savait… Harry cessa tout de même de tâtonner çà et là et répliqua la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Les portes peuvent prendre différentes formes, inculte de la société! Des passages cachés, _par exemple_!

Harry remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné cette réponse, ma foi, plus que vraie.

Draco, bouché, fit une grimace dans le dos de son ennemi et se mis, lui aussià tâtonner le mur. Il attendait la pluie de moquerie qui ne tarderait pas à venir en improvisant toute sorte de répliques bien placées dans la tête. Si jamais ce Potter le menaçait de tout raconter, il lui répliquerait que… que… ah oui! Qu'il aurait affaire à lui!

Non mais, c'est que le blond peut paraître méchant quand il le veut, lui aussi!

Cependant, rien ne venait. Même pas un ricanement. Et ça, c'était, il fallait l'avouer, _vraiment_ pas normal. Draco se retourna donc, agacé, vers son compagnon et le vit tâter exactement au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Ça serait bien utile que tu varies les endroits de vérifications, non? ricana le jeune Malfoy.

Une grand BOUM lui répondit, suivit du grincement typique d'une porte que l'on ouvre.

- La porte, dit Harry, comme si Draco n'avait pas comprit.

Ceci dit, et sans réfléchir, le blond fonça vers l'ouverture béante, laissant un Potter pantois derrière lui… et d'un bruit sonore, tomba par terre, perplexe. Elle était là, devant lui! Mais eu!

- La porte! Où est la porte?

- Tu l'a peutêtre raté? fit la voix moqueuse de Harry derrière lui

Draco le regarda, une question clairement posée dans ses yeux. Il avait foncé directement dans la porte, ou du moins dans le trou noir qui servait d'ouverture, et Potter se permettait de dire qu'il n'était pas allé dans la bonne direction? Non, il devait rêver, là… ou bien le quotient intellectuel du gryffondor avait (encore) baissé de quelques points. En fin de compte, ce devait être le cas. Un jour, il se retrouverai avec la même capacité cervicale que le plus idiot des primates.

- Ou bien tu souhaitait faire connaissance avec le mur? Continua ledit Potter, inconscient de la fausseté de ses dires.

Inconscience qui lui coûterais cher plus tard, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte à l'instant.

- Ta porte, Potter, n'est rien d'autre que bout de mur noir…

Le ton ironique qu'avait employé son ennemi fit taire Harry. Conscient de sa bourde, il se mordit les lèvres et se retourna. Dracoéberlué, vit alors son compagnon d'infortune avancer rapidement vers le mur opposé… et foncé dedans avant de tomber à terre.

- On est deux, maintenant, se justifia le Survivant, une nuance de moquerie dans la voix.

- T'es bizarre, Potter.

Les mots avait échappé de la bouche de Draco sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Suite à ces paroles pourtant sensées, un silence d'outre tombe empli la pièce.

- Et toi, tu es un idiot fini, répliqua Harry avec une hésitation surprenante.

C'était de trop. Piqué au vif, Draco se leva, s'approcha de son pire ennemi, le retourna vers lui, fit un geste pour frapper Harry, s'arrêta à un centimètre de son visage qui ne cilla pas… et éclata d'un grand rire face à l'ironie de la situation.

Il avait comprit.

**

* * *

**

**Bon, perso je trouve que le chapitre est un peu court et qu'il se termine un peu brusquement… mais je l'aime comme ça ! **

**Vous avez trouver comment ?**


	3. Je suis malade de la vie

Rien à déclarer; tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté le lieu…

bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Le rire goguenard de Draco emplissait encore la pièce. Dix minutes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rireà la grande consternation du Survivant qui comprenait de moins en moins. Il tenta de pousser son ennemi loin de lui, mais sa main rencontra le vide. Il réessaya, mais sa main frappa un peu trop à gauche, dans le vide, ce qui fit s'accentuer le rire du blond.

Malfoy, lui, n'en revenait tout simplement pas. De toutes les choses qui auraient pu arriver, cette dernière situation était bien la seule à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé.

Il enleva les lunettes de Harry, qui tenta par un geste futile de les reprendre, mais bien sûr sa main passa _encore_ dans le vide.

- Je ne crois pas que tu en aies encore besoin, n'est-ce pas, Potter? demanda-t-il, plus ironique que jamais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'enquit Harry en détournant la tête.

De son doigt, Draco tourna le visage de Potter vers lui. Il retint sa respiration et s'approcha du visage de son ennemi puis lui souffla sur les lèvres :

- Parce qu'aucun aveugle n'a besoin de lunette pour corriger sa vue, quelle question!

Une silence d'outre-tombe tomba sur la pièce. Et rageusement, Harry poussa Draco le plus loin qu'il le pouvait, en prenant bien soins de le frapper par le même coup. Pourtant, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de rire.

- Potter aveugle, Potter aveugle, répétait-il inlassablement, Potter aveugle…

- Je ne savait pas que tu aimais t'abaisser au point de te moquer des personnes… handicapées, lui cracha alors ledit Potter au visage.

Le blond ne comprit pas les paroles du Survivant, trop concentré à lui lancer diverses "insultes".

- Potter, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le chouchou de Dumbledore, aveugle!

- Arrête, ordonna Harry dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont rire quand ça va se savoir! Imagine la Une du journal : _Harry Potter, celui sur qui nous comptons tous, se voit devenir aveugle…_

Draco reparti d'un fou rire encore plus incontrôlable en réalisant le jeu de mot qu'il venait de faire.

Jeu de mot grotesque, il est vrai, mai un jeu de mot tout de même.

Dans son coin, Harry en voulait au blond. Non mais! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rire ainsi à ses dépends?

Minute.

Rire?

Il réalisa alors avec stupeur que ce rire n'était pas ironique. Ni jaune. Ni serpentard. Ni sarcastique. Ni moqueur. Ni méchant. Ni hystérique. Mais vrai. Chose vraiment incroyable quand on sait que c'est un Malfoy qui le produit… Et, Harry ne put se le cacher, le rire de Draco était magique.. il était franchement beau. Réel. Sans rien. Rien de plus que la sincérité la plus pure. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas

Il y avait quelques jours, il s'en aurait voulu de penser ça. Mais il avait apprit, bien à ses dépends, que se voiler la face n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux… sur ces charmants souvenirs, Harry frissonna, espérant ne jamais avoir à revenir au 4, Privet Drive.

- Harry Potter, aveugle, va fonder une société d'aide pour les aveugles du quartier…

- Oh mais ça va! La ferme! jura Harry dans son coin.

Le blond ignora la remarque et continua dans sa splendide divagation.

- L'aveugle Potter sera porte-parole de la plus grande société d'aveugle du monde… NON! De la plus petit, simplement pour la rendre plus importante…

- J'ai dit LA FERME! hurla Harry, complètement à bout de nerf.

Draco cessa de rire et fixa son compagnon d'infortune, un sourire grand comme le monde sur le visage. Il aimait le fait que son ennemi soit en proie à la cécité : ainsi, il pouvait lâcher cet infâme masque de froideur qui lui recouvrait le visage depuis bien des années. Même s'il répugnait à rester sans émotion vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de son père.

Cette dernière pensée le fit revenir sur Terre et, par le même fait, cesser de sourire. Son père… Quelle ironie du sort quand on pense que, dans son existence, la chose que l'on haie le plus est celle qui nous a permis de voir le jour...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il retourna la têtevers son ennemi. Le Survivant le dévisageait sans pourtant le voir. Cependant, Draco eût la désagréable impression que ces yeux aveugles lisait dans les replis de son âme.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Y'a rien du tout, Potter de malheur! grogna-t-il en retour à l'intention de l'autre prisonnier de cette pièce sans sortie.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Malfoy, cracha l'autre sans remarquer sa bourde.

Le blond fronça un sourcil. Qu'avait dit son ennemi?

- En fait, oui, se rattrapa Harry. Mais penses-tu vraiment que les aveugles ne voient rien?

Re-froncement de sourcil.

- Je pense que c'est en effet le sens du mot aveugle. Ou cécité. En les deux casça signifie _incapable de voir_, se moqua méchamment Draco.

Harry jeta un regard vide approximativement à l'endroit où se trouvait son ennemi. Les yeux sans émotion du Survivant, qui fixait une brique quelconque à la droite du blond, le firent frissonner.

On dit que les yeux sont la bouche de l'âme. Par les yeux, on voit tout. C'est à la fois la meilleure arme et la pire faiblesse de l'Homme : on peu observer tout les agissement de l'ennemi avec, comme les autres peuvent savoir ce que l'on ressent par eux…

Et en observant les prunelles sans vie de Harry, Draco comprit pourquoi un soudain frisson avait traversé son échine. Cette étincelle de fureur qu'il allumait dans ses yeux à chaque insulte était désormais inexistante. Cette lueur de joie qu'il décelait dans son regard à chaque fois que le Survivant était avec ses amis avait disparu. Et, bien que cela lui en coûtait de l'avouer… il le regrettait.

- Les aveugles voient apparemment plus de choses que toi, commença Potter d'une voix hargneuse, coupant à court ses pensées. Parce qu'eux, au moins, voient ce qui est important.

Draco fixa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils voient les sentiment, ils voient l'invisible. L'amitié, l'amour, la joie…

- La fureur, la colère, ajouta le blond. L'effronterie, le meurtrissement, la jalousie, le désespoir…

Les dernière paroles avaient été à peine audibles. Mais Harry les entendit. Il fronça les sourcils (nda : tic nerveux commun?) et se leva, non sans l'aide du mur. Ils s'avança, les bras tendus devant lui, dans le but certain de traverser la pièce. Draco le regarda faire, interdit.

Le silence était pesant, sourd. Et le blond cru fermement frôler la crise cardiaque à ce moment… pourquoi?

Parce que, dans ce silence où l'on eût pu entendre voler la poussière, un cri déchirant, douloureux et effrayé se fit entendre. Le genre de cri d'agonie dont on se souvient toute sa vie. Le genre de cri de folie qu'on ne souhaite jamais entendre par souci de la santé de nos oreilles…

Sous les yeux effrayés – et il l'était bel et bien - de Draco, Harry Potter s'écroula, en prise à une véritable crise d'agonie.

Il hurlait. En fait, ils hurlaient. Harry de douleur, Draco de l'effroi causé par la vue de son ennemi en train de souffrir par terre. Cette vue lui rappelait tant de choses, tant de choses à ne pas raconter, tant de chose à cacher…

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues plus blanches que jamais. En proie à des souvenirs atroces, il ne remarqua que bien tard que le corps de Harry, au centre de la pièce, ne bougeait plus. Il l'entendait cependant respirer, ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore vivant.

Il se demandait s'il devait en être heureux de la savoir en vie ou attristé de ne pas le voir mort.

La plainte sourde et presque inaudible qu'il entendit quelques moment après le décida : il se leva et se dirigea vers son ennemis de toujours (enfin, ennemi depuis sa première année à Poudlard). Il se pencha sur le corps de l'autre et le retourna sur le dos. Le visage inexpressif de Harry était sillonné de larme de douleur et ses yeux le fixaient sans le savoir.

- J'ai mal.

Le Survivant avait parlé d'une voix éteinte, comme s'il savait que la mort était proche. Et Draco se dit qu'il ne devait vraiment plus rien avoir à perdre s'il s'abaissait à lui avouer sa douleur.

- Je sais, fut la seule réponse du blond.

Les deux hommes, immobiles, gardaient la bouche fermée, s'observant l'un l'autre, chacun à sa manière. Une porte s'était ouverte entre eux. Une porte qui séparait leur esprit depuis bien longtemps, mais qui était toujours restée barrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda alors Draco, voulant meubler le silence pesant qui régnait dans la sombre pièce.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, peu conscient du changement radical de situation que son "attaque" avait causé. Oubliant totalement que c'était son ennemi à qui il parlait, il énonça clairement la situation, ce qui était difficile à faire vu son état.

- Voldemort. Il était… furieux. Une mission qui n'a pas abouti. Il était en colère contre Lucius Malfoy. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussis à tuer quelqu'un.

Le blond siffla entre ses dents.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort! Je ne le serai jamais, affirma-t-il alors avec hargne, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de la véridicité de ses dires.

L'esprit de Harry s'embrouilla un peu plus, mais il finit par comprendre le sens de l'information que lui avait donné Malfoy. C'était lui que son père avait tenté de tuer il y a quelques… heures? C'était pour ça qu'il courait comme un fou dans les rues désertes de Londres…

De son côté, Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées dirigées elles aussi vers cette fuite commune. Soudain, une constatation choc le prit de court.

- Comment tu a fais pour t'orienter dans les rues de Londres si tu ne peux plus rien voir, Potter?

Le Survivant ferma les yeux et prit une très, très grande inspiration.

- Premièrement, _s'il te plait_, arrête de m'appeler Potter. On est tous les deux dans la même galère, alors pas besoin d'en ajouter. Pour ce qui est de ta question… je connais ce bout de ville par cœur. Je pourrais refaire le chemin les yeux fermés…

Il s'arrêta de parler, trop conscient de ses paroles déplacées. Puis, tout doucement, il commença à pleurer. À pleurer en silence toutes les injustices de sa vie. À pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versé pour s'épargner une douleur plus grande que celle déjà existante.

Draco le regarda faire, sans bouger d'un pouce. Il était à proprement dire ébahi. Comment Potter pouvait-il se mettre à pleurer aussi ouvertement? Devant son ennemi, qui plus est!

Alors seulement il se rendit compte que lui aussi, il pleurait. Leur mentalité serait-elle si différente?

Il se leva, aidant l'autre à faire de même, au grand étonnement de ce dernier.

La tête de Harry tournait.

- Dit… ça peu paraître stupide comme question, mais…

Draco était embarrassé. Il était à noter que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait ainsi. Harry lui fit signe de poser sa question.

- Tu vois vraiment du noir? Juste du noir?

Harry pencha la tête de côté, comme pour réfléchir.

- En fait, non, répondit Harry. Je vois des couleurs. Des… rideaux de couleurs qui bougent. Des rideaux sombre : bleu foncé, rouge vin… (1)

Draco commença à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Il allait poser la question à Harry, quand le sol commença à bougerà trembler…

Le bruit sourd des dalles qui bougent lui monta au oreilles. Le sol tremblait tellement qu'il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de tenir Potter pour ne pas tomber. Chose étonnante, le Survivant fit de même.

Alors que dans le tremblement, Draco observait les yeux inexpressif et le visage effrayé de Potter, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Une autre porte s'était ouverte. Car maintenant…

_Ils ne pouvaient plus être ennemis._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) : pour certains aveugles, c'est effectivement la seule chose qu'ils voient. Mais uniquement pour les aveugles qui ont déjà vu; les couleurs son une information du cerveau qu'il ne peu pas oublier.

Ils voient un peu ce que nous on voit quand on a les yeux fermés et qu'on met notre main devant. Ma source d'information? un aveugle…

**Alors, vous avez trouvé comment?**

**Je vous jure que je vais rajouter un peu d'action au prochain chapitre.. ciaooo!**


	4. haïssable

**C'est un jour entre deux fêtes...**

**pâques a eu lieu hier, le 27 mars, alors... JOYEUSE PÂQUES À TOUS! essayez de ne pas vous intoxiquer au chocolat!**

**et demain, le 29 mars,c'est ma fête! alors ze suis tute joyeuse et j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui! **

**DISCLAMER: tous les personnages de cette fic ou presque appartiennet à J. K Rowling**

**RAR**

**Lapieuvredudésert : **Oo pouahaha j'aime bien tes réponses :P. Mais bon, je sais qu'il y a pas de bisous, il y en aura plus tard, mais un changement trop radicale, du « moi pas t'aimer » à « moi aimer toi à la folie » et bah je trouve ça… surréaliste… Et puis il en faut bien un, chapitre triste, non? Pour ce qui est de Ryry aveugle… Pas d'excuse, je voulais le mettre comme ça! La vérité peu choquer incroyablement… on peut très bien passer du jour au lendemain de personne qui voit à personne aveugle.

**Onarluca :** lol pas compliquée comme review! Simple et elle dit tout! heureuse que ça t'aie plus!

**Nyonoshii : **Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît bien! Pour ce qui est de Harry aveugle, il n'y a en effet pas beaucoup de fic qui le mettent comme ça… mais je suis pas celle qui innove, j'ai lue une fic carrément génial qui met Harry aveugle aussi… - Les yeux du cœur (id:1862399). Je te conseille de la lire, parce qu'elle est vraiment bonne !

**Vert emeraude : **par un objet moldu aux premiers abords, totalement inoffensif.

(excusez les fautes)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le tremblement finit par cesser, au grand soulagement des deux garçons immobiles au centre de la pièce.

_-_ Je veux sortir d'iciiiii!

Sous les yeux étonnés de Draco, Harry couru comme un fou pour aller se fracasser la tête sur le mur, avant de se relever et de commencer à le taper de toutes ses forces. Le blond observa ce petit jeu, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Plus ennemi? Au diable cette constatation, détester Potter, c'était bien trop bon!

_-_ Il n'y a pas de sortie possible, cher Potter, et tu le sais! dit le blond, plus ironique que jamais.

_-_ On est rentré ici, donc il y a forcément une sortie, crétin! lâcha hargneusement le Survivant à Malfoy.

Harry se retourna, comme s'il était décidé à se rendre de l'autre côté de la minuscule pièce, murmurant des « marre, marre, marre… » sans discontinuer.

Draco le regardait faire sans sourciller, se demandant quand diable il allait cesser de tourner en rond comme ça.

Après dix minutes, au cours desquelles le Survivant avait commencé à bouger les bras n'importe comment, baguette à la main, en murmurant des formules plus inappropriées les unes que les autres, le blond décida d'agir. Il s'avança vers Potter, ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose…

Et se ramassa une baffe magistrale dans l'œil. Tout ça accompagné, bien sûr, d'un juron.

Suite à cet accident, ils pestèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, avant que Harry ne tente dérisoirement de frapper son compagnon d'infortune. Draco n'eût même pas à bouger; la main de l'autre passa dans le vide. Suivant les lois de la physique, Harry suivit son bras et se retrouva étendu par terre, sous le rire moqueur du blond.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air franchement stupide. Jouait-il la comédie? Ou il faisait exprès de tomber partout? Il aurait dû avoir le temps de s'habituer à sa cécité, depuis le temps…

Son esprit s'arrêta. Le temps. Oui, le temps… depuis quand Potter était-il aveugle? Ça ne devait évidemment pas avoir commencé il y avait bien longtemps…

De son côté, Harry ronchonnait contre l'idiot de Malfoy et contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de faire l'imbécile devant lui?

_-_ Comment t'es devenu aveugle?

Le garçon au cheveux noir, surprit par la question, se retourna et chercha en vain l'endroit d'où était venue la voix. À son étonnement, il senti des bras le relever et le mettre debout. Puis, on lui intima de répondre.

Il détourna la tête, honteux de la façon dont il était devenu aveugle. Oh, oui, ce n'était pas de sa faute et il le savait; mais ce n'était tout de même pas intelligent…

_-_ moncousinabriséunobjetetjaireçuleproduitchimiquedanslesyeux, marmonna le survivant.

_-_ Quoi? Ne pu que répondre Malfoy, n'ayant pas décodé la phrase dite par son ennemi dans son langage Potterrien.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et répéta plus lentement :

_-_ Mon cousin a brisé un objet et j'ai reçu le produit chimique qu'il contenait dans les yeux. T'as le résultat devant toi.

Et il détourna la tête. Stupide cousin! Stupide cadeau de son oncle! Stupides caprices de Dudley! Stupides moldus avec leur inventions dangereuses!

_-_ Et c'était quoi l'objet? demanda le blond, curieux.

Harry l'observa sans le voir.

_-_ Une stupidité moldue dont le nom t'es sûrement totalement inconnu, répondit Harry, en colère.

_-_ Ah, répliqua avec hésitation Draco, croyant que son… ennemi était fâché contre lui.

Ceci dit, le Survivant tourna le dos au blond et décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire un tour ailleurs. Suivant son idée de géni, il avança… et rencontra le mur. Nouvelle série de juron qui fit sourire Draco.

Ce dernier s'avança et prit le bras de Harry qui se retourna, surprit.

_-_ Écoute, Potter…

_-_ Harry. Y'en a marre de toutes ces idioties de noms de famille. On est dans la même galère, autant faire en sorte que ça soit moins pénible!

_-_ D'accord, soupira Draco. Donc, Potte… Harry, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de trouver comment on est _entrés_ ici et non pas comment en _sortir_. Ça nous aiderait, tu ne crois pas?

Harry réfléchit un moment puis hoche positivement la tête. Il allait répondre, quand un bâillement inopportun l'interrompit.

_-_ Il est quelle heure? questionna le Survivant à son compagnon.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas une horloge ambulante, figure toi!

Harry tâtonna çà et là et finit par trouver l'emplacement du visage de Draco. Il monta son poignet pour mettre sa montre au même niveau (ou à peu près) des yeux du jeune Malfoy, et appuya sur le bouton de lumière.

Draco, surprit, observa la lueur bleue qui semblait émaner du petit objet carré. Un espèce de bracelet, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir. C'était une chose totalement étrange pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pesta contre sa totale ignorance des Moldus. Finalement, il remarqua les petits chiffres noirs qu'éclairait la petite lumière bleue(1).

_-_ Quatre, deux petit points, trente-six.

_-_ Déjà quatre heures trente-six? répondit Harry, passablement surprit. Je comprend qu'on soit si fatigués, alors.

_-_ Rectification : TU es fatigué, Pot… Harry, lâcha hargneusement Draco, se rattrapant de justesse.

_-_ C'est ça, oui. Mais c'est pas moi qui baille à la lune depuis tout-à-l'heure.

Draco ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, incapable de répliquer à la plus juste des vérités. Il soupira et alla s'étendre au pied du mur. Il observa un instant l'autre jeune homme qui tâtonnait çà et là pour finalement s'assoire au pied du mur d'en face.

« Il est étrange, Potter, se dit-il. Je me demande quand son cousin a brisé cet objet… »

_-_ Au fait, P… Harry, t'es aveugle depuis combien de temps?

Harry releva la tête et sembla réfléchir.

_-_ Deux jours et quelques heures, je crois, répondit-il avec détachement.

« Deux jours? C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas bien longtemps » se dit Draco tandis que les premières vapeurs du sommeil commençaient à s'insinuer dans son esprit. « Je me demande comment sa famille a réagit quand elle a su… »

Puis, silence. Les deux garçons s'endormirent.

°°°

**5h00, rêve de Draco Malfoy.**

Il est pris dans un tourbillon bleu qui le dépose doucement devant le 4 Privet Drive. À l'avant de la maison, un petit garçon aux cheveux très noir est en train de travailler sur la pelouse. Il semble avoir très chaud. Alors seulement Draco remarque qu'un soleil tapant inonde le terrain.

_Draco s'approche et découvre l'identité du petit garçon._

_C'est Harry Potter. Et il ne semble pas très âgé. Quatre ans, tout au plus._

_- Harry, tu as bientôt fini?_

_Un gros homme sort de la maison, avec, à la main, un verre d'eau qu'il boit devant le petit garçon. Puis, le gros monsieur observe son terrain et se retourne par la suite vers Harry._

_- Harry, à six ans, tu es supposé travailler plus vite que ça! Tu devrais avoir fini de désherber le terrain, à présent, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Pour la peine, tu n'auras pas de souper ce soir._

_Le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux._

_- Oui, oncle Vernon. Je peux avoir un verre d'eau?_

_Le gros homme regarda un instant l'enfant._

_- Non, Harry. Tu pourras boire quand tu auras fini de désherber._

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Draco est pris dans un autre tourbillon, noir cette fois. Il se sent posé sur le sol. En levant la tête, il aperçoit Harry, debout devant un bac à sable, dans un parc._

_En s'approchant, il voit, dessiné dans le sable, un gâteau avec dix bougies._

_- Fais un vœu, Harry. Dix ans, c'est un gros chiffre! J'espère que tu passeras une belle journée…_

_- HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_Draco se retourne en sursaut et il voit une personne avec un très, très long cou courir vers Harry._

_- Oui, tante Pétunia? demande le petit garçon, effrayé._

_- Je te demande d'arroser les plantes et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? TU VIENS JOUER DANS LE PARC! Tu sais très bien que tu n'en a pas le droit tant que tu n'a pas finit de travailler!_

_La tante Pétunia agrippe le bras de Harry et le traîne jusqu'à leur maison. Draco les suit et réussit à entrer dans leur maison. Il voit la dame ouvrir la porte d'un petit placard et lancer Harry à l'intérieur. _

_Puis, elle s'en va. Draco s'approche à son tour de l'endroit et entend le garçon parler avec une voix très ironique._

_- Bien sûr, tante Pétunia. Et pourquoi Dudley il ne travaille pas? Mais parce qu'il est votre fils hein? Ce cher cousin… je le déteste…_

°°°

Draco se réveilla, en sueur au même endroit où il s'était endormi.

_-_ Tu as tout vu, hein?

Harry, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, tremblai de rage. À l'air furieux de son visage, Draco comprit que lui aussi il avait tout revu.

_-_ Fichu salle! Je me disait bien, aussi, qu'elle était pleine de magie!

Le blond acquiesça. Bien qu'il se demandait toujours comment le sort avait fait pour qu'il découvre une partie de la jeunesse de son cher ennemi…

Cher ennemi?

Oui, c'était en partie vrai…

Il se secoua la tête et se leva. Puis, il se figea.

Au dessus de la tête de Potter se trouvait un bien étrange dessin.

Un lion et un serpent se battaient. Un lion noir et un serpent blanc.

_-_ Une trop grande similitude pour être une simple coïncidence, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour son ennemi.

_- _Quoi? demanda ledit ennemi, pris au dépourvu.

Draco s'approcha du dessin tandis que Harry se levait. Bien sûr, en sa qualité d'aveugle, il se retenu au mur pour ne pas tomber. Mais sa main se posa à l'endroit même où la patte du lion touchait la tête du serpent.

Sous l'œil effaré du blond, le Survivant s'écroula.

°.°.°

**6h00, dans l'esprit de Harry Potter**

Dans un pop sonore, Harry apparaît dans une grande chambre bleue nuit. Dans l'un des coins de cette chambre se trouve un petit garçon d'environ six ans aux cheveux d'anges à la mine triste. Il joue avec un serpent vert et un lion doré, tous deux miniatures. Le garçon prend le serpent dans sa main et lui parle :

_- Aller, Serpentard, il ne faut pas être méchant avec ton ami Gryffondor, il ne t'a rien fait._

_- Oui, Draco, fait le serpent d'une toute petite voix. Mais je n'y peux rien, il faut que je sois méchant avec lui, sinon ton père va te faire mal._

_- Oui, mais père n'est pas là pour l'instant, alors soit gentil avec Gryffondor. Viens ici, Gryffy._

_Le petit lion rejoint alors le serpent et les deux animaux commencent à jouer ensemble, comme de bons amis._

_- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! hurle soudain une voix d'homme, Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que les lions et les serpents ne s'entendent pas? Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de leur nature, comprit?_

_Le petit garçon baisse la tête, troublé. Il déteste quand son père lui crie après._

_Lucius s'approche du petit et le prend dans ses bras. Il le regarde une minute dans les yeux puis lui assène une gifle retentissante. Les yeux de l'enfant s'embrouillent de larmes et il s'accroche à son père._

_- Je suis désolé, père, je ne le ferai plus, promit-il dans l'oreille de son paternel. _

_Celui-ci sourit et lui donne un baisé sur la joue meurtrie de son rejeton._

_- Je savais que tu comprendrais, fils. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux lions. Ils sont paresseux et fourbes. Mais les serpents, sous leurs airs dangereux, savent se montrer plus digne. _

_Le plus vieux des Malfoy garde son enfant encore quelques instants dans ses bras, puis le dépose par terre, près de ses deux animaux._

_- Mais pourquoi tu m'as donné un petit lion pur ma fête s'ils sont méchants?_

_- Pour te montrer que leur comportement ne différencie guère de celui des Homme, fils._

_Puis, sous le regard interrogateur de son garçon, il ajoute :_

_- Tu comprendras à Poudlard, petit._

Puis l'homme s'en va, laissant Draco seul avec ses deux animaux. Ces derniers l'observent sans rien dire.

_- Pourtant, dit le petit blond au serpent, c'est toi qui était méchant, tantôt…_

°.°.°

Harry ouvrit les yeux, étonné de ce qu'il venait de voir. Draco, face à lui, est sidéré. Il ne se souvenait décidément plus de cet entretient avec son père.

_-_ Tu as de la chance d'être aimé de la sorte par ton père, Draco.

Surprit, le blond porta son attention sur l'homme accroupi à ses pieds. Il eût la surprise de voir une larme s'échapper des yeux sans émotion de son compagnon.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, Harry pleurant sur l'épaule de Draco sans que ce dernier ne se moque de lui. À vrai dire, il en était incapable.

C'était injuste. Tout simplement injuste que le brun n'ait pas pu avoir une vraie enfance. Injuste qu'il n'ait pas pu être aimé à sa juste valeur par les gens de sa famille. Injuste qu'il n'ait pas eu des parents aimant et bons.

« Peut-être, pensa Draco, s'étonnant lui-même de ses pensées, peut-être que je pourrais lui offrir, moi, cet amour qu'il n'a jamais eu… ». Il secoua la tête. « non, impossible. Pour ça, il faudrait que je l'aime. Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ne soit pas à Gryffondor… »

Il bloqua sur ses pensées. Inconcevable. Totalement inconcevable.

« Il est totalement idiot, mon raisonnement. C'est le serpent qui a commencé à être méchant avec le lion; le lion n'a fait que se défendre. Comment ai-je pu être idiot à ce point… »

_-_ Bien raisonné, Draco Malfoy; maintenant seulement, vous pourrez, vous et votre ami, tenter de sortir de cet endroit qui, sois dit en passant, n'est nulle part sur Terre.

Harry reconnu la voix dès le premier son. Et il s'agrippa encore plus fortement au bras de Draco.

* * *

(1) On oublie pas que dans le monde des sorciers, les objets électroniques moldus ne fonctionnent pas. Il est donc tout à fait normal que Draco ignore totalement ce qu'est une montre.

* * *

**Sincèrement, je trouve ce nouveau chapitre quelque peut… étrange, non?**

**En fait, je trouve que ma fic est complètement étrange…**

**Enfin!**

**Peu importe, elle est bien pareille!**

**Et vous, vous avez trouvé comment?**

**Bizouxx et au prochain chapp!**


End file.
